


Charity Events

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Series: Sad Love Square One Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, It gets happy at the end, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, alya and nino are just mentioned, but the middle is sad, but they are cute!, it'll spoil it if I tag it, regardless it's definitely sad, the rating is because I kind of talk about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: This was inspired by a Tumblr post from otpprompts that reads as follows:“Imagine Person B of your OTP noticing that person A seems very distracted/down/perhaps even a little sick looking lately but person A keeps brushing off B’s questions and concerns until they are dancing at some fancy event and suddenly A comes clean about being pregnant with B’s baby and the dance just freezes as the reality of being parents sink in. Further reactions are up to you.”...I wasn't very nice about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, my day wouldn't be complete without mentioning that my amazing fanfic wife Leisey just posted a one shot (that might evolve into more) called Precipice, and you should go read it, comment, and give it kudos! She's quite wonderful and deserves the attention :)

Marinette had been trying to act normal for weeks now, but Adrien knew something was up. He noticed when she was queasy every afternoon, how the trash in the bathroom didn’t match up with how it normally did. Now, to make matters worse, she was adamantly denying what he was so sure about.

“I’m not pregnant, Adrien. Not pregnant. I’m not.”

“Whatever you say, love bug.”

Maybe she was just waiting to tell him at some fancy event. After all, there was that charity thing his father had set up. It was all about children, too. The _perfect_ time to spring the news on him. The news that he already knew, of course. Surely she’d tell him then.

Mari stopped being sick but had grown withdrawn over the course of the week. She was up and out before he was even out of bed, leaving breakfast for him. She came home after he was sleeping, even though he could tell she’d been home when he wasn’t there. It just wasn’t like his wife. But why? Probably because she didn’t want to let the cat out of the bag too soon. No matter; he’d see her at the event.

He helped her zip her dress up and choose an appropriate necklace, making idle chatter all the while. Marinette stayed silent aside from the occasional comment.

Adrien could barely contain his excitement. He was going to find out for sure tonight that he was going to be a father! Though, at this point, it seemed ridiculous that she waited. Maybe she wanted to get his first reaction on camera. Wouldn’t that make for a good tabloid!

They were some hours into the event when he took her to the dance floor for a slow waltz. He bent his head and whispered to her, “So, when were you going to tell me the news?”

She pulled back, tripping on the step. “What news?”

Adrien got them back on track. “About the baby! You can’t act like I didn’t notice. I asked you about it a week ago, and a week before that…”

“I’m not pregnant, Adrien.”

“Come on, Marinette. You forget who takes out the trash. You were getting sick, every day, all at the same time. You _have_ to be pregnant!”

Marinette turned her head away, fighting tears. “I’m not pregnant. I had a miscarriage.”

Adrien stopped, refusing to let the news sink in. “What?”

Mari guided them to the nearest chairs while she continued. “I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby, Adrien. I didn’t want you to worry about it. There was nothing to be done.” She hid her face from him, wiping each tear before it had a chance to run down her cheek.

“Mari, why didn’t you tell me? I know you just told me, but this isn’t something you should’ve been dealing with alone.” He took her hand and kissed it. “I’m sorry for prying into it when you weren’t ready, though. I had no idea.”

She leaned over into him, crying harder. He stood them up and led her to a more private area, waving off anybody with a camera. Adrien held her for a while, rubbing small circles into her back.

“I just feel like a failure, Adrien. I can rescue stupid Paris, but I can’t even carry a baby?” She sniffled and tucked herself closer to him.

“You’re not a failure, Mari. Did you go to a doctor? What did they say?”

“She said I probably had the birth control still in my system, which probably flubbed everything up. That means we didn’t wait long enough. I thought two months was fine.” She sniffled again, shaking her head. “But Alya was only off of it for two weeks before _she_ got pregnant, and she didn’t have any issues at all! Not even morning sickness! You heard how proud Nino was when the baby was even born on her due date, too.” Marinette stayed still against Adrien’s chest.

Adrien rubbed her neck. “Okay, Alya didn’t have problems, but that’s hardly shocking. You know how many sisters she has. Her family’s more resilient to carrying children.”

“But my mom didn’t have problems with me.”

“What about your grandmothers?”

“Well, both of them had a hard time getting pregnant.”

“See? There’s hope yet. So we wait another few months before we try again.” Adrien shrugged, kissing her hair.

“I don’t want to be pregnant while I would’ve been pregnant with this one.”

“Then we wait longer. We’ll get through it, Marinette. I know we will. In the meantime, we’ll rescue Paris time and again. We’ll raise our kids in a safer world. We’ll have a couple, adopt one or two, and they’ll be safe. It’ll all be worth it.”

“I like the idea of adoption.”

“I thought you might. Wanna get back out there?”

“Yeah. We can. Can I tell you something first, though?”

“Always. What is it?”

Marinette bit her lip, taking off some of the lipstick. “I really was going to tell you tonight that I was pregnant. If I’d stayed pregnant. You weren’t wrong about that. I’m sorry for keeping it from you.”

“I’m a little upset, but I get it.” He leaned down and kissed her quickly, stealing even more of her lipstick. “I love you. I’m sorry you were dealing with it all alone.”

“I didn’t tell you. It’s not your fault.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again, trying to take back the lipstick he’d stolen. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Two years later, at the same charity event, Marinette shared her news with the reporters outside. “I’m pregnant! With twins!”

Adrien looked like he might fall over—it made for the best tabloid cover of the decade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my lovelies!


End file.
